


A Skype Call and a Spider

by yearsandyearstop22



Category: commentary community, youtube - Fandom
Genre: ImAllexx - Freeform, M/M, commentary community - Freeform, skyyefall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearsandyearstop22/pseuds/yearsandyearstop22
Summary: Alex skype calls Riley for a little chat. I'll be honest with you, not much happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I really suck at writing, but I really wanted to dedicate a little fanfic for my new favorite ship. I could've done so much more with this, but I'm really uncreative. I know this is also pretty cringy, but I'm quite known for my cringe fanfictions so I believe this is my brand now. I can't really work with this ship that well though because I don't know that much about Riley and I can't really capture the way they act and speak. I have a mental image on how I want them to act, but I can't translate it to the page. If you enjoyed, thank you so much and I guess leave me a kudos.

   Alex sat on his bed, dressed in his own merchandise because what else would he wear. He was flipping through twitter, per usual, posting shitty memes and videos of himself as replies to his friends. As he posted a video, he noticed someone sent him a message. He swiped on his screen to get to the PM screen and noticed Riley had PM'ed him. He smiled and checked what the message he sent. "Skype me you cunt." "Sure" he replied.

   Alex walked over to his computer. He plopped down in his seat, swiveled to face the screen, and moved his shitty, unkempt, mess of a hair, out of his face. He put his headphones on and clicked on Riley's contact. He then began his skype call with Riley.

    After a couple of seconds of watching Riley's contact picture bump up and down as the skype call dial tone sounded, finally, Riley's face appeared. "Hey babe," Riley sounded, plopping into his desk chair. 'Hey," Alex responded, waiting patiently as Riley settled in his chair. "What are you doing, well you know, besides talking to me," Riley asked. "Just got done eating. Man, I was really starving. My patreon is really helping though." Riley nodded as if he understood, but Alex wasn't convinced. "I'm fine Riley, really. Don't worry. I'm eating, 'sleeping'... We're doing fine here, I just haven't paid rent. I don't know why I've been putting it off." Riley seemed like he still wasn't all the way relieved, but he seemed to sit a bit more comfortably. 

   "Well, that's good. It's actually been quite boring here though. I'm just so tired of this stupid job. It's so monotonous and my manager's an absolute dick." "Youtube's fun Riley, ya know, when there isn't an ad crisis or glitch every five seconds. The fan interaction is great." "I know, but it's also tedious, I would dedicate more time, but I just don't think it's for me at the moment. It could be in the future, but... Oh shit..."

     Riley got up from his chair and moved from the camera's view. "Wha- Oh my god is that..." "Fuck it's so huge. I hate these fucking spiders." Alex chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Just kill it, Riley, I mean is it poisonous?" "No, I mean at least I  don't think so," Riley said, his voice quavering a bit. "I'll go get a... fuck it's huge. I'll be right back." Riley said as he ran-jogged away. 

    Alex waited for him and went on his phone to distract himself. Riley came back up with some Raid and a shoe. "Don't you think that's a bit overkill and is that... is that ant spray?" "It's the best thing I had, okay," Riley said rolling his eyes, then smiling at Alex who returned the smile. "You're being a punk, Riley." "Thanks for the encouragement, you're a great boyfriend." Riley crept up slowly to the spider. It sat on a book on Riley's desk that was angled in a certain way in which the webcam could actually see it. "I honestly don't think that spray is gonna do anything," Alex said, lisping up a storm (because you know, the boy got a lisp, and his tongue is not that fucking long my god).

   Riley tried spraying the spider, but that only made it agitated and it scurried across the desk, out of the webcam's view. "Did it fall off the desk?" Alex asked, leaning in as if it was going to help him see better. "No, it's still on there, but it's moving so fast. I'm gonna hit it." He raised his arm and slammed down hard on the spider. As he lifted the shoe, he heaved over a bit in defeat. "It's not there anymore." He ran a hand through his hair and plopped back in his desk chair. He pushed his chair back a bit. Alex laughed out loud and Riley looked at him in faux disgust.

     "I feel super uncomfortable now, honestly," Riley said, frowning a bit as he kept his shoe close by him. "You okay?" Alex said, grinning a bit. Riley looked up at him, the frown still on his face, then a smile slowly crept on his face. "Yeah, I am. It's not that big of a deal. There are spiders here all the time. It would be better if you were here with me." Riley said, suggestively. "I would love to be there to Riley, but you know as much as I do, money is tight. It's just so fucked with this whole situation. I'm sustaining, I'm surviving, but I wish I could do more. I really wish I could. I love this job so much, but still." Riley nodded, and he titled his head back as he leaned in his chair. 

  As Riley sat back up, ready to break the awkward silence, he glanced down and leaped back a bit in his chair. "It's here again!" "Riley yelled, grinning nervously. Alex laughed loudly as Riley leaped up from his chair to hit the spider. After Riley was sure he had killed the spider, he collapsed in his seat and heaved, smiling as he looked back up at Alex. "I can't do Austrailia anymore. Find a way to get me to England soon. I miss you Alex." "Miss you too. Love you." "Love you too babe. Talk to you later."

 

 

    


End file.
